


Ceremony

by Wolfsbride



Series: Tumblr Tales [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The changing of the Ms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> Inspired by - [this picture set](http://thatwaspwoparocknroll.tumblr.com/post/70273860244/hes-my-king-and-im-his-queen)

It’s a grand affair in all respects. The chandeliers sparkle brightly, fully illuminating the room. Streamers and balloons and banners hang from every possible point, sometimes bobbing gently, sometimes getting in the way and having to be batted aside by flailing hands. Bowls of punch decorate several long tables, the bright colours enticing passers-by to imbibe. 

Agents of all statuses mingle with the support staff of MI6, quietly engaging in shop talk as they wait. Q is tucked away in a corner with his precious laptop, lip nearly bitten through due to nerves. He’s in charge of making sure the whole thing runs smoothly and he can’t afford another screw up. 

The man of the hour sits stiffly on his large chair, golden paper crown atop his head at a jaunty angle. Eve Moneypenny stands behind him on his left hand side. He looks out over the throng of people, mentally calling up details from various files. He’s spent hours poring over the mounds of paperwork attached to each agent with the outgoing M. He’ll have his own way of doing things of course, but her input has been invaluable in highlighting ways to make the transition more palatable. He’s well aware of his reputation among the masses.

A spotlight hits him in the face, nearly blinding him before slipping to one side. He glares in Q’s direction and makes a note to add a few demerits to Q’s already huge total. Then he smoothes his expression and focuses on the tiny white haired woman that is climbing the steps to his elevated position.

When she comes to a stop, he gives her a nod. “M.” It’s still her title as he has not yet taken over the position. 

“Chairman Mallory.” She nods in return. 

The crowd falls quiet and turns their attention to the stage. 

M clears her throat. “As by tradition of Ms of old, we gather here to witness the passing of the torch. I expect everyone to do their utmost to support the new M in his endeavours to protect Britain and her interests.” 

Turning to Mallory, she holds out the medium size box she’s carrying. It’s about five inches wide by three inches long by three inches deep. Mallory does not take it from her; instead he lays his hand on top of it and looks M in the eye.

“Gareth Mallory, you have been approved to become the newest M in a long line of Ms. By accepting this role you commit yourself to devoting your time, energy and talents to being the best M that you can be. Your challenges will be many, but one most of all. To this end, I confer upon on you the eyebrow of ‘You are so dead, Mr Bond’.” 

M arches a brow to demonstrate. Mallory’s lips twitch.

“I also bestow upon you the scowl of ‘Don't make me come over there and hit you, Mr Bond’.”

Mallory scowls and M nods. “Good. I see you’ve been practising.”

M pauses for a moment and then continues. “Finally, I grant you the vocal cords of ‘Dear God, what the hell were you thinking, Mr Bond’?”

Their lips curve into identical smirks and they both turn their heads, locating 007 with supernatural skill. Bond is sulking, pouting into the drink he’s nursing. He looks up as if feeling their eyes on him, holding their twin gazes briefly before looking away.

Turning back to look at each other, Mallory cups his free hand under M’s and she slides her own hand away so that he’s holding the box solely on his own. M, now Olivia Mansfield takes a step back. “I now pronounce you M. Eve has the combination to my liquor cabinet.”

The crowd claps politely, and then resumes mingling and drinking. M flips the top of the box open with his thumb. Inside is a golden ball. Whatever it’s made of it’s quite solid and weighs heavily in his hand. He looks up at Olivia. 

She grins. “If all else fails, you can chuck it at his head.”


End file.
